


Si tuviera...

by Gaby_elle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Drama, Short One Shot, Slash, Space Husbands, Starkquill - Freeform, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, he just need some love, peter quill - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: No importa cuanto tarde, el amor siempre llega de nuevo; sin importar cuántos infortunios haya sufrido Tony Stark, que Peter Quill llegara a su vida en ese momento, era el más doloroso.





	Si tuviera...

Los sueños que llenan de ansias un pecho, pueden convertirse en un descuido en las pesadillas con las cuales se debe luchar, hasta desfallecer incluso; desangrándose en el camino, con la fe de que se podrán volver a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, con paz en el alma.

Para arreglar las cosas uno se arrastra entre espinos, se acuesta sobre el alambre, soporta el sufrimiento, hasta entender: que se ha quedado sin corazón...

El precio de amar con todo el corazón, es quedar vacío cuando ese amor se va, y aún penar más cuando te traiciona.

Si Tony Stark aún tuviera su corazón, corazón que había sido estrujado, arrebatado, entregado y devuelto, perdido y traicionado.

Si él pudiera amar como antes, sin presentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir, aunque no hubiese indicios de ello. Si pudiera querer sin desconfiar.

Sería factible que sus ojos se cerraran al besar con ilusión, y no ante el temor de ser herido de nuevo.

Porque estaba vacío y ciego de dolor, sus ojos no podían ver en los ojos de Peter más que el brillo del engaño, que otros ojos que habían dicho quererle le habían enseñado.

Si aún tuviera corazón, se lo daría, porque la tibieza de sus caricias casi le hacía ignorar la hiel que recorría en su angustiado pecho.

Pero Peter había llegado tarde a su vida, amor, odio o rencor, nada podía ofrecerle, ya no tenía corazón, ya no sabría amar.

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito, cortito como chaqueta de espadero; espero les haya gustado, tenía que sacarme las ganas de escribir algo así.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
